I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular furniture items. More particularly, my invention relates to portable, knockdown furniture items comprising a plurality of flat, readily transportable parts that can be easily erected or disassembled without special tools.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes that modular, knockdown furniture items have a variety of useful applications. One advantage of modular construction is that the device parts may be shipped in a flat configuration in disassembled form. The user can then simply fit the parts together to create a piece of furniture. With a variety of parts of different shapes and sizes, the user can create different artistic effects as well as different furniture forms. Once at the application site, the parts should fit together reliably and easily to facilitate erection.
Furniture articles that can be folded or disassembled into individual, flat constituent parts can more easily be stored and transported. When unassembled and piled together, flat parts will occupy a minimum amount of storage space. Hunters, campers, and other outdoor users, for example, prefer knockdown items, as they can easily be stored, hauled to the campsite, and erected for use in a short period of time. The user can easily put the items together, as long as simplicity of design is maintained, and especially where the design omits irregular or complex parts. Favorable designs should comprise parts that may be quickly and easily assembled without the use of hand tools. The requirement of special tools is especially disadvantageous. Furniture items comprising a minimum of parts that fit together reliably without the necessity to read or study manuals or other documentation are preferred.
One problem with modular furniture is that sturdy, assembled structures are difficult to erect with parts that are easily assembled and disassembled. Some prior art knockdown articles have recognizable disadvantages. Some devices comprise too many parts, and sometimes tools or special fasteners are required for erection. Some knockdown devices comprise intricate parts that are too expensive. Some folding furniture devices require assembly by relatively skilled personnel. Some knockdown articles cannot withstand heavy use, and they will not reliably support heavy loads. Known devices that do not require fasteners and/or hand tools for assembly or disassembly lack the mechanical durability and dependability required for commercial success.
The most reliable and durable prior art knockdown furniture items have all required tools or multiple fasteners. An easily assembled knockdown arrangement that consists only of flat pieces, and which can be hand-assembled into a durable and powerful furniture article would be highly desirable.
All embodiments of my knockdown furniture comprise a plurality of flat, planar parts that can be easily erected without hand tools or fasteners. The assembled items are easily disassembled, and the lightweight, flat parts can be quickly separated and stored for transportation.
Each furniture item comprises a plurality of identical, generally C-shaped legs, a relatively large, flat top supported by the legs, and a planar lock in the form of an intermediate surface disposed by the legs below the top. The top may be circular, or it may be in the form of a regular polygon. The lock may be shaped similarly, but preferably, it is smaller than the top. Each leg is generally C-shaped, comprising a foot for touching the ground or floor, an upper arm for grasping the top, and an intermediate section that is oriented generally perpendicularly relative to the ground when assembly is completed.
Special slots are defined in the lock for receiving the legs, which are first rotated during assembly until the legs are vertical, with their midsections confined and captivated within the lock slots. Importantly, each leg intermediate section varies in width. The outside of the leg intermediate region comprises a ramp. The inside of the same area forms a complementary leg edge. The distance between the ramp""s structure and the complementary edges varies, to enable a wedging action in response to the lock. The legs assume a position in assembly wherein they are radially spaced apart, with the inner, complementary leg edges of each leg midsection abutting one another. At the same time, the leg""s ramps contact the outermost ends of the lock slots, in which the legs are inserted and confined. Once the legs are installed, the lock can be pressed downwardly to firmly, compressively secure the legs and the rest of the parts together. The leg arms have hooks that firmly grasp the top in assembly.
This invention provides a knock down furniture design comprising a plurality of flat, planar parts that can be fitted together without tools or fasteners. Once assembled, the device functions durably and dependably until disassembled as desired.
Thus, a basic object of my invention is to provide a knockdown furniture item comprised only of flat, interfitting parts that can be assembled without tools or fasteners.
Another basic object is to provide a robust furniture item that can be easily stored and transported.
A fundamental object is to provide a furniture item of the character described that can be user-erected without tools.
Similarly, it is a broad object of my invention to provide a knockdown furniture item comprising a minimal number of parts.
Yet another important object is to provide a furniture item of the character described that can be deployed in the form of a table, chair or other desired furniture article.
Another object is to provide a stool, table or similar furniture article that can be stored in a completely flat orientation.
A similar object is to minimize storage and transportation volume requirements.
Another important object is to provide a similar furniture article of the character described which is lightweight and sturdy.
A still further object is to provide a modular knockdown furniture item such as a table or chair whose components can be sold in an easily assembled kit form.
Yet, another broad object is to provide an article of furniture comprising generally planar parts that are made of sheet or board material.
Another important object is to enable the user to quickly erect a durable and sturdy furniture article without special training.
A similar object is to enable the user to quickly erect a sturdy and durable furniture item without the need for referencing complex manuals or instructions.
A fundamental object is to provide a modular, knockdown furniture construction of the character described comprised of parts that may be manufactured from plastic, corrugated material, cardboard, plywood or the like.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, along with features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear or become apparent in the course of the following descriptive sections.